Sealing a Pact
by Tohda
Summary: Weiß and Schwarz both have the same target. What happens when Nagi makes the building collapse with Schuldig and Ken inside?
1. Unfortunate Events

Author's notes:

You all know the proper procedures about disclaimers and stuff. Well, I know it too but I'll just say it here in advance so I don't need to put it up in every chapter. 

Okay, so we all know about the disclaimer stuff, please don't sue me then. I'm not claiming the characters. Just borrowing. (Just how many times must I emphasize that…*thinks some more*)

I don't know how to write yaoi fics so if my perception of yaoi is right, then this story isn't yaoi. But maybe for some people, it has hints of shounen-ai. It all depends on how you look at it. 

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Summary:

           Weiß and Schwarz had a similar target. Before the two groups could leave, they fought and when Nagi brought the building down, Ken and Schuldig are trapped under the rubble!

Additional notes:

           There are parts in the dialogue that you may not understand if you haven't read the first fic: Wrong Side of the Bed so I suggest you read first the just-mentioned story. This way, at least you can understand bits of what they are talking about. 

Sealing a Pact

Chapter 1: Unfortunate Events

          Ken groaned, covering his face from the morning sun. He had gotten so used to their vacation that he no longer fancy waking up early in the morning. Actually, it was impossible not to get used to sleeping. He spent his last few days of vacation sleeping because of a fever under Schuldig's care. It made Ken laugh at times, thinking of the German as a nurse. Especially since they were enemies. 

          Ken sighed and got up. He had to open the shop with Aya today. He could just imagine the man's expression if he showed up late. 

*****

          Ken was watering some plants when Youji arrived. 

          "Hey there," Youji greeted. Ken smiled gratefully. 

          "What?" Youji looked at him, mockingly. "Happy because it's the end of your shift? Or because you'll be away from the iceberg?" 

          "Youji!" Ken shoved his friend away, lightly. "You know he doesn't really mean to be like that."

          "Yeah," Youji smirked, "right."

          Ken stuck his tongue out at the older man. He took off his apron and retrieved his soccer ball from his room. 

          "I'll be in the park!" he said, loudly as he left the shop.

          Ken was playing soccer in the park when he noticed a crowd across the street. He saw some people running towards a certain place. Some children were also telling their parents to bring them across. Ken wondered whether or not the place was a new shopping mart. He strained his eyes to see the name of the new store.

          _Marionette House_

          People were really crowding despite the funny name. Could a store with a dorky name actually have that much customers?

          _Nah_, Ken thought, as he returned to his game. _Must be a bargain. _

          After his game, Ken was exhausted enough to find a place to sit down. Seeing that the benches on the park were full and that the store across the park, where people had crowded into, was now   a little deserted, he decided to have a bite to eat and rest there. 

          When he got to the store, he checked out the small tidbits they offered. After a few minutes, he was already seated on a table near the window, a big glass of watermelon shake and two burgers in front of him. He was eating slowly, savoring the taste of the burger. It tasted different from the burgers he had tasted and he was sure that this one tasted better. He ate his burger, and after finishing, he started on the other burger. 

          He was drinking his watermelon shake when he decided to look outside.

          The sight that greeted him made him freeze.

          Amidst the crowd, across the busy people walking by, was Schuldig.

          The German was leaning against a tree. Although the people walking past the street could block him from Ken's view, he seemed to be focused in Ken's sight. Ken's body stiffened as the German smirked at him.

          /Well, well. Hello, Kitty. Didn't know you had such a great appetite. /

          Ken glared at the telepath. He quickly finished his drink and felt for his bugnuks but only felt his soccer ball. His face flushed as he realized that he was unarmed. Schuldig sensed this, too. He grinned, mischievously. 

          /Too bad, Kenken. Looks like you're going to have a very bad day. /

          "Shut up!!!" Ken growled. Everyone in the store turned to look at him. It took Ken a while to notice this and when he did, he blushed a deeper red color.

          "Sorry," he muttered. Inside his head, a voice was laughing at him. Ken exited the store and kept his eyes on the German while he tried to get away. As long as he was in a crowded place, he was safe… right?

          /How about… no? /

          "Oh for heav-" Ken bolted away. He ran past the persons and headed towards the flower shop. He didn't notice that no one was following him. 

          A few minutes after, he, to his dismay, found himself in a deserted alley. 

          /Lost, Kitten? /

          "Okay, that's it, Schuldig," Ken turned to see the German smirking at him. "I know you're here to kill me but… um…" Ken racked his brains for an excuse to go free. Next time, he ought to try bringing his bugnuks everywhere. "Um… you…" Ken was stalling and Schuldig knew it!

          "Give it up, Kitten," Schuldig drawled. "You're dead."

          Ken braced himself and lifted his fists but then, 

          "You said you would like a reward for your efforts!" Ken said, suddenly. "You saved me from the wolf because of that. Aren't you wasting your efforts if you kill me now?"

          Schuldig smirked.      

          "Very wise, Kitten. You never change though. One day, don't think I'll pass the chance of killing you," Schuldig turned to walk away. "By the way, Kitten," Schuldig turned to Ken. "You ought to learn to fix your bike instead of bringing it to the shop for repair. Now, you have to say goodbye to it…."

          Ken recalled his motorbike, which he brought to the repairs shop after he drove it into a post one night when he was preoccupied about something. 

          "What did you do, Schuldig?" Ken demanded.

          "Oh, nothing much," the German answered, nonchalantly. "Just a couple of buttons, a simple code, a set time… and of course, there would be a big-"

          Ken darted past Schuldig as he raced to the repair shop as he realized what Schuldig had done.

          Ken stared, astonished. 

          In front of him, was a burning site where the repair shop once stood. 

*****

          "Come on, Ken, it'll be all right," Youji tried to comfort his teammate. "You'll get a new one."

          "It was my favourite type," Ken grumbled.

          "Then I'll tell Manx to replace you with the same kind. Hey, considering the work we've done, we deserve some luxury. So ask her for that," Youji said easily.

          "It's not that easy, Youji," Ken muttered. "Oh, never mind!" 

          Ken got up from his place and stretched. 

          "Well, I hope there's something to look forward to tonight," he said.

          There was. 

They had a mission. The Weiß had to go to a research laboratory near the ocean. It turned out that the owners were actually doctors who did illegal testing and used human parts for this testing. Many people had already been killed for their experiments.  

The four assassins were done with their mission when trouble came. Ken was still on his way up the stairs since he was in the basement while the others waited for him. That was when he suddenly ran into one of the Schwarz. 

"Well, well. If it isn't the little brat," Schuldig drawled. Ken glared at the man. 

"I guess this would mean that our target's dead," Schuldig continued.

"Yeah, just like you!" Ken lunged at the German who only evaded him, laughing mockingly.

"You've got to do better than that, Kitten!" Schuldig laughed. 

Ken growled. He was perfectly aware that somewhere, his friends were also battling with the other Schwarz members and that they were probably having a hard time; but still, it was easier to fight with Farfarello who hardly says anything than a telepath who can actually drive a person crazy with his bickering and mocking words. Not to mention his being nosy.

"Hmm… I wonder what's gotten my favourite kitty all worked up…" Schuldig pretended to think. "Could it be because I blew up his motorbike before I blew up the whole repair shop?"

"You!" Ken lunged at Schuldig again but found himself on the floor, Schuldig sitting on top of him. Ken struggled but couldn't get the German off of him.

"You're heavy!" Ken groaned. 

"For that, you'll get an extra torture session," Schuldig said, indignantly. "And for your information, you are much heavier than I am."

Ken sulked, still on the floor with Schuldig on top of him. He didn't know how much time had passed since they started fighting and considering the fighting sounds from upstairs, Ken could say that he was in the same position for only a few minutes… unless of course the fight lasted to more than an hour with no victor yet. Ken struggled again and after some time, slumped back, exhausted. Either Schuldig got stronger or he was already getting out of shape. If he ever gets out of this alive, he was going to go back to the gym and start training again. 

"Schuldig," Ken growled, "would you get off me so we can at least have a proper battle?"

"It would probably get a lot more dreary fighting with a wimp," Schuldig said, casually. 

That was it! 

Ken growled and pushed Schuldig off with renewed strength. 

"My, kitten seems to be touchy lately," Schuldig remarked.

"Shut up, you… you…" Ken couldn't find the words to express his anger at the German. Schuldig smirked.

"I'm what, Kitten?" 

"You… you…"

Ken jumped at the German but Schuldig managed to move away. 

"You've got to do better than that, Kenken," a laughing Schuldig said.

Ken clenched his hands into fists and slowly analyzed his situation. 

/Won't work, Hidaka. / Schuldig laughed. /I'm stronger, I'm faster… and I'm far more intelligent. /

"Since you're better at me in many things, I hope it includes uglier then," Ken muttered.

/You'll pay for that, Siberian. /

Upstairs, the other Weiß members and the other Schwarz members were still locked in a dangerous and long battle. Youji was having a hard time catching the madman Farfarello with his wire while Omi was having trouble with Nagi's psychic attacks. Aya was still fighting with a weaponless Crawford.

After a few more minutes, Brad suddenly moved back.

/Destroy the place now, Prodigy. / he ordered. Nagi nodded and closed his eyes. 

The ground shook hard.

/Schuldig, it's time to go. / 

Schuldig grinned when he heard Crawford's call. 

"Well, looks like I need to go, Kitten. Perhaps another fight next time when you're worthy enough to be my opponent?" Schuldig was about to run out through the stairs when the ground shook hard. Ken darted after him. 

Aya and the others were already outside, far from the lab. They were now waiting for their last teammate, Ken. Hopefully, the athlete could get himself out. He couldn't exit in another way because apart from the entrance and the back door, there was no other way out except to swim in the ocean which was, unfortunately, shark-infested. 

Crawford waited outside with his team. All they lack now was Schuldig. The German seemed to be taking a long time. They would have waited longer had Schuldig not contacted them but he did.

/Leave. I'll follow behind. /

Schuldig was in the middle of the staircase when sounds of falling rocks cause him to stop. 

And for the first time in his assassin life, Schuldig froze, unable to move as he watched the ceiling rocks fall towards him.  

By the time he started moving, it was already too late, even with his incredible speed. Fate knew it. Schuldig knew it. 

He was going to die no matter how fast he moves.

Ken was near the top of the stairs when he noticed Schuldig stopping. He turned to see the falling rocks. He looked back at the German. It was surprising that for the first time since he started fighting the Schwarz, one of them was actually faltering. 

It would have been so tempting to leave the German to his own problems but…

Ken didn't hesitate. 

He dove back to the danger, pushing the German away.

Schuldig felt the strong push and found himself falling back down the basement. Even if he did survive, he was going to be trapped.

The rocks fell down. 

Weiß and Schwarz felt the trouble before they even saw it. 

Aya and the others stood frozen before Omi suddenly started running back to the laboratory. Youji stopped the kid. 

"No, Omi," Youji said, firmly. He felt the sadness tore in his heart but he had to be strong.

"But… but Ken's in there!" Omi protested. "We can't leave him there!"

Youji looked at their leader. With tears running down his face, Omi looked at Aya.

"You know we can't leave him!" Omi cried.

And for once, their fearless leader had no answer for that…

"We have to go back for Schuldig, Crawford," Nagi said, softly. It was very uncomfortable, sitting in a car, safe, while one of his friends was trapped in the wreckage. 

"He'll be fine," Crawford replied, half convincing himself. "He will be."

"But-" Nagi didn't get to finish his statement. He slumped down, unconscious.

Crawford looked at the exhausted boy sympathetically. The boy was getting attached. It didn't matter. They all were. 

Crawford looked back at the ruins. He needed Nagi in order to help Schuldig. But the little boy needed rest before he could save Schuldig.

The night was cloaked in complete darkness. The sky was covered with dark clouds. The wind was blowing hard. 

It started to rain.

It was like any ordinary rainy night… only, no one counted the endangered lives of two people under the rubble of the collapsed laboratory….

TBC


	2. More Trouble

Sealing a Pact

Chapter 2: More Trouble

Schuldig opened his eyes and found that there was a little room for him to move. In fact, he could see that part of the walls retained their position; thus, holding the upper walls up. But it wouldn't be for long. Since he couldn't go up, there was another option: go lower. There was a ground under the basement itself. But going down might mean staying down until Crawford and the others helped him. 

Schuldig sighed. It would be better to wait rather than get killed. Schuldig inched toward a small opening. Just as he was nearing the hole, his hand touched something wet. He looked at his hand, squinting in the darkness. Blood. He had blood in his hand. He recalled the Weiß pushing him away. He remembered rocks falling. He didn't see Hidaka after that. What happened to the athlete? 

Schuldig traced the flow of the blood till he hit a warm body. 

/I found you, kitten. / 

Schuldig waited for a reply from the athlete but there was only silence. Schuldig debated whether or not he should help his enemy. 

'Well, I've always wanted a reward for my efforts,' Schuldig reasoned to himself. 'Leaving him here to die would just be wasting my efforts and time I spent during our vacation…'

Schuldig found himself bringing Ken with him towards the basement two. 

*****

Ken woke up and found he lying on a soft cloth. It was dark but somehow, it felt like morning. 

/It is. / a soft, sarcastic voice confirmed.

Ken sat up quickly, panicking.

"Good morning to you, too, kitten," Schuldig smirked, sitting up. "Had a good sleep?"

"You!" Ken growled.

"Yes, me," Schuldig repeated sarcastically. "Have a problem with that? In case you haven't noticed, I saved you."

Ken snorted.

"You wouldn't be alive if I hadn't pushed you away," Ken reasoned.

"And you would still be under the rubble if I hadn't helped you out," Schuldig countered. 

"And… and…" Ken gave up, frustrated. Why bother? It's not like anything he did was really appreciated. Besides, he still owed the German for taking care of him during their vacation when he was sick. But even though he was in debt, at least he said thanks. Did he?

Ken looked at Schuldig who was having a funny look on his face. 

"Thank you," Ken whispered. "For saving me, I mean." 

Ken scooted away from the German. The man confuses him a lot. One minute Schuldig's so cruel and the next, he saves Ken. Ken wondered whether the German really had a heart or was just doing these to make him fall for his trap; and when he does, the German would probably kill him. Yep, that would be Schuldig.

Ken thought he heard a small 'Hmph' in his head after that.

*****

          Ken was getting bored. He wasn't so used to complete silence in a dark room where you couldn't even tell whether or not it was morning. And he was getting hungry. 

          Ken looked at Schuldig. His nemesis was just leaning on a small slab of stone, sleeping. And on that moment, Ken could swear that he witnessed an angel sleeping.

          'Wait a minute!' Ken shook his head. 'I must be crazy. I did not just think that!'

          Unknown to the brunette, his first thought of the German caused the German's dreams to become more beautiful and peaceful….

Schuldig woke up and found the Weiß assassin still sitting far across him. After all this time, didn't the brunette understand that Schuldig wasn't going to kill him yet?

After all, it would be no challenge when they're still trapped in the second basement. Wait till they get out. Then the challenge will be greater considering the fact that the kitty would no longer be thinking of 'I'm gonna die!', 'He's going to kill me!' phrases. 

_'Yeah, that's it,' _Schuldig thought to himself. _'That's the only reason I'm not killing him now. Besides, I need his help to get out of here. This stupid basement's underwater and I don't fancy seeing sharks every time I try to look away from the low ceiling that looks as though it's about to give way. That's all there is to it.'_

_Yeah right._

That voice came from his mind. It seemed as though he was having a small debate in his mind. One part of him kept saying that he only did these 'good' deeds because he needed help to get out. Another actually argued that Schuldig was just doing this because he fancied the brunette. Furthermore, Schuldig did know that Ken wouldn't be of any help. At least, not when he's wounded. But what can an athlete with no powers do? Even Schuldig, a telepath, couldn't get himself out of the rubble. He had to go to the second basement as an alternative option in order to stay alive. So how can a powerless, ordinary human like Hidaka Ken ever get them out?

'You planning on staying there forever?' Schuldig smirked as the brunette's body stiffened.

"Leave me alone, Schwarz!" Ken said, angrily. 

/Temper, temper. / 

"Shut up!" 

/I don't wish to do so… /

"Then get out of here!"

/You get out. I came here first. /

'Argh!!!!!' Ken avoided looking at the redhead. Why did the telepath have to be so smart? 

/Thanks for the compliment. / 

Ken pouted. 'Not meant for you!'

/Whatever you say, Kitty. /

*****

Ken looked at his shoes. How long have they been trapped in this room? He lost count. But he was extremely hungry….

Ken started when something landed on his lap. 

Ken stared at the small, plastic covered bun on his lap. He then looked at the German. Ken was just too shocked for words.

"It's advantageous when you're a thief," Schuldig said, nonchalantly, breaking the silence.

Ken found his voice then.

"W-what?" 

Schuldig looked at him, intently. 

"For once, Hidaka, be happy about that skill instead of rejecting it, all right?" Schuldig scolded lightly.

I…. Ken looked at the bun. He then looked at Schuldig.

"Thank you," he said softly. Ken removed the plastic wrapper and took a small bite. Then, he realized that Schuldig hadn't eaten at all. 

"What about you?" Ken asked.

"I'm not hungry," Schuldig said, airily. His stomach growled in protest. 

Ken smiled at the German's expression. 

"If you want, you can have this back. It's your anyway," Ken offered.

"No, you need it more," Schuldig said, dismissively. 

"But you need it, too," Ken said. He slowly made his way to the German and offered back the sandwich. 

Schuldig looked at the assassin in front of him. 

"You're the one who gave this back," Schuldig got the sandwich. Ken smiled slightly and left. 

"Oy!" Schuldig's voice caused Ken to turn his head. The bread hit him of the face. He caught it before it fell to the ground. 

"Might as well eat half of it. Besides," Schuldig added, "you've already bitten into it."

"…Thanks, Schuldig…"

*****

Ken was now sitting near Schuldig. Miraculously, they had become friends… sort of. 

"So you were after this factory owner because of their illegal experiments?" Schuldig asked.

"Yep. What about you?" Ken asked. "How did Schwarz come to be here?"

"They did tests on psychic people. They practically killed all our future hopes," Schuldig said.

"What future hopes?" Ken asked. "Future killers, you mean!"

Schuldig gave him the LOOK. 

"Aren't you also one?" Schuldig challenged.

"I… well, yes. But still…"

"Then it's settled. As long as you are a killer, you can't reprimand others for killing."

Schuldig sat back, leaning on the slab of stone, contented.

"Still! At least I have a reason for killing. At least I don't actually enjoy it!" Ken argued.

"Ken," Schuldig looked at the brunette, "killing is immoral. Whatever your reasons, it's still wrong. You don't have to enjoy it to call your actions justifiable. As long as you've soiled your hands with another's blood, no matter how bad that person was, you're still wrong."

Ken was silent for a few seconds. Contemplating, he sat beside the German.

"For someone who enjoys killing, you sure know a lot about being immoral," Ken said finally. 

"It helps when your enemy is a freaking preacher," Schuldig said, rather seriously. Ken glared at the German. 

"Just pulling your leg, kitty," Schuldig rolled his eyes. "Goodness, you'd think he didn't know what it means to make a joke!" Schuldig said this to the ceiling. 

"Very funny, Schuldig," Ken retorted. "Haha."

"Thanks, kitten. Didn't know I was amusing," Schuldig smirked at Ken's inability to give a reply.

"You're welcome," Ken finally uttered, sarcastically.

Silence followed that statement. 

"Why the repairs shop?" Ken suddenly asked. 

Schuldig, not knowing what the athlete meant, scanned the athlete's mind.

"Oh, that incident?" Schuldig said, nonchalantly. "It was just because that was where the factory owners get victims. Most healthy athletes ride motorbikes and things like those; and these athletes are usually too busy with their workout to fix their own wrecked vehicles. This lab needed to test on healthy people. It was by chance that half of the people were special. I needed to eliminate the list of victims."

"And my bike with it," Ken said, dryly. 

*****

It was almost a week since the two assassins got trapped under the ruins of the building. Despite their bickering and tension-filled silence, the two miraculously became friends. 

In Ken's opinion, of course. Schuldig still thought that their bond now was only like that because Schuldig wanted the brunette to get them out. 

One day, Ken was just contemplating on how long he was going to stay under the rubble when he heard Schuldig move a bit.  

"You okay?" Ken asked.

"Aren't I always?" Schuldig winked. Ken snorted and turned away.

"Why do you have to be so arrogant?" Ken asked. 

Schuldig didn't reply. Ken looked at the German, worriedly. 

"Oh no," Schuldig cursed, standing up so suddenly. 

"What?" Ken asked, a little alarmed at the look on the German's face.

Schuldig didn't answer him. Ken looked at the German. That was when Ken noticed the small puddle of water on the ground.

TBC


	3. Trouble With Water

Sealing a Pact 

Chapter 3: Trouble With Water

Ken looked at the expression on the German's face. It was an expression of fear hidden behind annoyance. 

"Schuldig?" Ken asked, hesitantly.

"We need to get out of here!" Schuldig said, abruptly. 

He looked at the ceiling, trying to find a way for the two of them to get out. 

"Looks like your small buddy weakened all the walls even though his power made only the upper part collapse," Ken joked, trying to lighten the mood. Inside, his head was screaming 'I'M GONNA DIE!!!' 

Schuldig looked at him, exasperated.

"Honestly, Siberian!" Schuldig scolded. "Don't you have anything else in your head aside from 'He's going to kill me' and 'I'm gonna die' statements?"

"Well go ahead and make fun of me for being such a coward!" Ken retorted. "I'm sorry for feeling scared or wimpy cause truthfully, I'm afraid of death! At least for now! Even with the kind of work I have, I still value life and I don't want to go to hell directly after I lived nightmarish years! So sorry for being scared of death! Sorry for being human!" Ken yelled angrily. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of the times he met his friends. He thought of his family who never knew where he is now or who he has come to be. He thought of the little kids he coached and how they always seemed to make him laugh. He thought about the times he clashed with the Schwarz and the time Schuldig took care of him when he was sick. Sure, he has killed a lot of people. Too many to count. But life had given him much to live for despite the nightmare he lived in everyday. He didn't want to die. Not now. Not yet. 

Schuldig saw Ken's tears before the athlete turned away and mumbled sorry. Schuldig knew then that he was mistaken when he teased Ken about the brunette's thoughts. Schuldig knew that the other assassin couldn't help thinking silly thoughts. Life was queer enough to provide one with these crazy notions. 

Watching Ken's shoulders shake from crying, Schuldig decided for once, just this once, he'd be different. 

Schuldig brought the other assassin close.

/Sorry, Kitten. / Schuldig apologized sincerely. /I didn't mean to hurt you. /

*****

Ken looked at the rising water level. A day had passed. The water rose up to his knees since then. 

Ken looked at Schuldig.

The German was still looking for a way out.

"What if we try breaking the walls and swim?" Ken suggested.

The German looked at him, smirking.

"Sure, Kitty. And have some giant tyrannosaurus swim with us?" Schuldig replied, sardonically. 

Ken paled. 

"Y-you mean… this factory's standing in a shark-infested ocean?!" Ken stammered.

"You just figured that out, Kitten?" Schuldig asked.

Ken gulped.

"Oh, I am so-" Ken was interrupted by Schuldig.

"Please don't say that phrase again!" Schuldig said.

Ken shut his mouth real quick. He started shaking.

"Calm down, Kitten," Schuldig approached the athlete. "Closed walls remember?"

"The pressure of the water's going to destroy the walls soon!" Ken squeaked out.

"Well, we'll figure a way out," Schuldig said, easily.

"It's not so simple!" Ken said, frantically. He looked at the rising water level, fearfully.

Schuldig shook his head.

/Crawford? / Schuldig tried to contact Crawford. 

No reply. 

Schuldig cursed inwardly.

/It took you long enough. I thought you were dead. / came Crawford's voice.

/Damn it! Bradley! You should have answered sooner! I need help!!! / Schuldig screamed telepathically. 

/Nagi's still recovering. We don't have any other ways to help you. / Crawford said simply.

/Gah! So I guess you'd rather the sharks have me, huh Bradley? I'm sure they'll enjoy my telepathy. / Schuldig said sarcastically.

Silence.

/Bradley! / Schuldig pouted inwardly.

/I'll see what I can do, Schuldig. Calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can. / Crawford said.

/I knew there was a reason why I loved you. / Schuldig teased.

Silence. 

Schuldig rolled his eyes. He looked at the athlete in front of him.

"Calm down, Kitty. Help's coming soon," Schuldig said. 

"For whom? You or me?" Ken asked.

"Schwarz is coming," Schuldig said, as though it already gave the answer. 

"Oh great!" Ken threw his hands up in the air. "I might as well die now! It's either the sharks or a whole group of psychic killers! What did I do to deserve this?" Ken moaned. 

Schuldig actually laughed at that.

Ken was just walking around… wading through the water when he felt the floor give way.

"Schuldig!!!" he screamed before the walls crumbled and water burst in.

Schuldig turned in time to see the athlete fall back from the force of the water.

/Damn! / Schuldig swore before water covered him. 

Ken panicked. He didn't know what to do. He felt something on top of him, bringing him deeper down the ocean and realized that the crumbling walls were actually sinking and bringing him down considering that he was under them. He tried to swim and then stopped when he felt something rough brush past his arm. He panicked more. 

/Schuldig!!! / Ken screamed telepathically. 

No reply. 

Just then, Ken felt arms coil around him. He panicked more and thrashed around. 

/I will let you go if you won't stop that. / a voice said in Ken's mind.

Ken calmed down. Rather, he tried to calm down. 

When the two surfaced, they were already out of breath. 

Schuldig swam towards a floating piece of wood, bringing Ken with him.

"Oy, Kitten, you all right?" Schuldig asked when they reached the piece of wood. 

"I-" Ken screamed when he felt something brush his leg. "Shark!!! I don't wanna die!!!"

Schuldig winced at the high pitch. 

"You won't die, Hidaka!" Schuldig tried to make his voice louder than that of the athlete's. 

"It's swimming near me!!!" Ken yelled.

"Quiet and quit moving so it won't bite us!" Schuldig ordered. 

Ken became quiet after a few minutes. His face was really, really pale. 

"Don't go shock on me, Kitten," Schuldig said. "I am in no condition to give First Aid for that."

Ken nodded, scared. He gulped.

Schuldig smirked and then gulped when he felt something rough brush his legs. 

He paled.

Ken and Schuldig hang on the piece of wood. They would have wanted to get out of the water since they were near the dock. Only, they couldn't. Sharks were swimming around them. They could only hope that a strong wave would bring them to the sand and hopefully, they wouldn't be pushed farther to the open ocean. 

"I want to move," Ken complained. "I'm feeling cold…"

"Move if you want to risk getting eaten," Schuldig advised.

Ken looked at the sky. 

"Why? Why me?" he bemoaned. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Just don't move or bleed, Kitty. And we'll stay alive 'til Crawford arrives with the others," Schuldig said. 

"You mean you'll stay alive," Ken said. "I'll probably be left here with the-"

Schuldig winced as Ken screamed again.

"Schu! I felt teeth!!!" Ken screamed. 

"Calm down!" Schuldig said. "Do you hurt? Are you bleeding?"

"No! But my leg is in its mouth!!!" Ken screamed. "Or near it at least!"

"Then don't move so it won't do anything," Schuldig advised.

"And what? Stay here 'til someone decides to kill the shark?!" 

"It'll go away soon," Schuldig said.

"Hello?" Ken stared at the German. "Leg in shark's mouth! Sharks can't swim backwards or move back! It can only move forward because its physique doesn't allow it to swim back?!"

Ken felt faint.

"Maybe I should try killing it! Hey, for the fist time, I actually have my bugnuks when I'm in trouble!" Ken exclaimed suddenly, brightening up.

"Sure, Hidaka!" Schuldig said sarcastically. "That's a great idea. And the shark's blood would attract more sharks around and since they'll be in a feeding frenzy, our legs might just be part of their food! Brilliant, Kitten! Any more ideas?"

Ken paled. He looked at the sky.

"Why? Why when for the first time, I actually have my bugnuks with me when I'm in trouble outside the mission but I can't use it?" Ken lamented. "Why?"

Silence followed when Schuldig didn't speak. 

Just then…

"Um…." Schuldig thought about the situation. "Do sharks have brains?"

"Yes!!! Too small! But what does that got to do with anything?! Going to tell them to get the hell away and let go of my leg before they do?" Ken screamed. He felt the teeth break skin. He moved his leg a bit, trying to get it out. 

He was hysterical now.

"No. I might be able to help…" Schuldig thought hard. 

The sharks nearby were silent. It's expected. Sharks don't think. But since they had brains, Schuldig searched for the part of the brain that controls the movements. 

Finding it, Schuldig grinned and stopped the shark's movements.

"Schu?" Ken asked, frightened. "What are you doing?"

"You don't want my help, Kitty?" Schuldig raised an eyebrow. 

"Um…" Ken gulped and paled more when he felt teeth sliding down his leg. "Schu? What's happening?"

"Hm…. It's probably sinking," Schuldig said nonchalantly.

"Sinking?" Ken said. "What the-"

"Sharks aren't like fishes, Kitten. While fishes have gas-filled swim bladders, sharks don't have any. Sharks are only buoyant because of their large oil-filled livers. Since the liver comprises a certain percentage of the shark's body weight, it provides the shark with small degree of buoyancy," Schuldig explained.

"And that's supposed to help me?" Ken asked sarcastically.

"Do you still feel the shark on your leg?" Schuldig bit back.

"Um… No?" Ken said.

"Use your common sense, Kitty. After what I've explained, you should know by now that if a shark stops swimming, it will sink," Schuldig rolled his eyes. 

"Where did you learn that?" Ken asked.

"From some stupid encyclopedia Nagi was reading," Schuldig replied. He  didn't realize that he was also broadcasting this in his mind.  

/Be happy, Schuldig. That encyclopedia helped you. /

"What did you say, kitten?" Schuldig demanded.

Ken looked bewildered. 

"What?!" Ken squawked. "What do you mean 'What did you say?' I didn't even say anything!" 

Schuldig frowned. 

'Then…' Schuldig looked around. 

/You should learn to tone down your voice, Schuldig. / 

Schuldig grinned. 

/Bradley!!! / 

/Crawford. /

/You've come to save me! /

/In a while. I need Farfarello to kill the pilot first. / 

/What pilot? /

/Nagi's still unwell. He can't come. We don't have any other way to save you. We're using something else instead. /

/Oh, I love you, Bradley! Did I tell you that? / Schuldig perked up at the idea of being saved.

"You're really crazy…" Ken said, shaking his head.

"We're saved, Kitten. Aren't you glad?" Schuldig said.

"Where?" Ken looked around. 

The sound of a helicopter answered Ken's question. 

Schuldig smirked.

/With class… as always. / Schuldig thought. 

/Grab onto the rope ladder. Farfarello will help you. / 

/Are you sure that lunatic won't cut it instead? He might think cutting the rope ladder would hurt God. / Schuldig replied, wryly. 

No reply.

/You're mean, Bradley. / Schuldig pouted. 

When the rope ladder touched the water, Schuldig grabbed hold on to it. he controlled the sharks' brains for them to sink just in case they might attack when Schuldig is brought upwards. 

/Up, up, up, Bradley. / Schuldig said, telepathically. 

The helicopter started to move up. Schuldig looked at Ken. 

At the last minute, Schuldig offered his hand to the athlete.

Ken looked at Schuldig, amazed.

"What?" Schuldig hissed. "Do you want to die? I don't want to waste my efforts, Hidaka. Do give me a reward…"

Ken grabbed on to Schuldig's hand.

/What are you doing? / Crawford asked.

/I need someone to play with when I get home, Bradley. / Schuldig replied. /Besides, Farfarello might enjoy hurting him! / 

It was a lame excuse and Schuldig knew it.

They were flying over the roadside when Crawford had a vision of Hidaka falling.

/Schuldig, you better- / Crawford started but was too late to tell the German that Siberian would be falling.

Schuldig winked at Ken.

Ken yelled as he felt himself falling down. 

TBC


	4. Epilogue

Sealing a Pact 

Epilogue

Ken hit the road hard. He lay there, dazed. 

/Move if you want to live, kitty. / a voice whispered in his mind. 

Ken groaned as he tried to move. A loud honk reached his ears.

'Damn!' Ken rolled away as he was currently unable to move his legs well.  

/You ought to watch your mouth, kitten. It's not good to swear. / came Schuldig's smooth voice.

'You should talk!' Ken bit back a groan. He tried to roll out of the oncoming truck's way and finally succeeded. Barely. 

/Bradley! My kitten's gone! / Schuldig pouted.

/Next time, Schu. We don't have time for this. Nagi's waiting for us at home and he needs immediate attention. / Crawford replied.

/You're mean, Bradley! You left me before because of that, didn't you? / Schuldig pouted. /Why'd you save me now then? Or are you planning to leave me in a desert with no women or drinks around? / 

/Leaving you would hurt God. / came Farfarello's voice.

/Farfie! / Schuldig thought out, indignantly. /You're mean! / 

Ken groaned as he rolled to the side of the road, barely missing being hit by the truck. He continued rolling down since the side of the road curved downwards. 

Ken stopped when he hit a tree. He felt leaves falling on his face as a result of the impact. 

"I'm really going to kill that German!" 

He lay there for some time, his legs numb and his arms and other parts of his body bleeding from scratches he acquired when he was rolling down the rough and rocky road. He wondered when he would be able to walk. He needed to get out of that place.  

He was still contemplating on his predicament when he heard the sound of a car stopping.

He looked up to the right where the road was supposed to be… and smiled.

Youji, Aya and Omi were running carefully towards him.

"Ken!" they exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"Um… here?" Ken answered sheepishly.

"Crazy idiot!" Youji grinned. "How'd you end up all battered up?"

"Ha ha," Ken glared. "Funny, Yotan. Really hilarious!"

"Ken-kun!" Omi hugged Ken. "I'm glad you're all right!"

"I wouldn't exactly say all right," Youji said wryly. "I'd say one-third right at least."

"Gee, Youji. Thanks!" Ken said sarcastically. "Didn't know you care enough to notice tha- AAAaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's broken," Aya said.

"Gee whiz! You just noticed that now?! I'm amazed!" Ken bit back a scream.

"How can you be so sarcastic when you're wounded?" Omi wondered.

"Because he's Ken," Youji grinned and knelt down on one knee, putting one arm under Ken's upper back and another near the knees. He stood up, carrying the athlete.

They walked to the car.

"How did you guys know where I was?" Ken asked, curious.

"A voice in the head," Youji muttered.

"You mean…" Ken stammered.

"Schuldig," Aya grunted.

"Oh…" Ken thought for a while. 

When they were on their way home, Ken suddenly spoke up.

"I can run again… can't I?"

Four months later, Ken was eating hamburgers in _Marionette House _and watching the people outside when he found the German.

Ken nearly choke on his juice.

/Heh! Still clumsy as ever. Hello there, idiot. / Schuldig smirked.

/Schwa- / 

/Schwarz. / Schuldig interrupted. /Honestly. You are so predictable! How long have we been together and it's always 'Schwarz!' I do have a name you know. /

Ken didn't say anything.

/Is this place really that good? Why eat here all the time? / Schuldig asked.

/It's cheaper and the food is big. / Ken answered.

Schuldig rolled his eyes. He turned to leave.

/Wait! Schuldig! / Ken yelled in his mind.

/Ouch! Not so loud, kitty. / Schuldig winced.

/Sorry. / Ken apologized. /I… about before…. Thanks. /

/I thought you wanted to kill me. / 

/Yeah. I guess not anymore. / 

/Good. Cause I will kill you next time! / Schuldig winked at Ken. /Bye, Kitty. Until we meet again! /

Ken looked at Schuldig's departing back. 

Yeah…. Until we meet again… 

-The End-


End file.
